Who's Pregnant? Who's the Father
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: Someone is pregnant...the father is someone from the Central Headquarter. Who is it?


Diclaimer: I don't own FMA

I wrote this out of bordom...maybe it's bad...but whatever...

* * *

Who's Pregnant? And Who's the Father?

* * *

"Sciezska, I'm pregnant…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Aer you sure?"

"I think so..."

"Who…who is the father?"

"It's…it's…I cannot tell you, not now."

* * *

"Good morning Lt. Colonel Hughes!" Schezika greeted him when she came to the office.

"Good morning Miss Sciezska," Hughes greeted her back. "Here, this is a cute picture of Elysia! Isn't she getting prettier every minute?"

"Yes," Sciezska said. She was quite annoyed with this. Hughes had to show her Elysia's photo everyday, and it was always the same one. But she did not want to be rude. After all, Hughes was a loving father with a big heart, very different from his bastard pal Mustang. Seeing Hughes with his daughter's photos, Schezika wished she had a father like him. Speaking of father…

"Lt. Colonel Hughes, I have a question for you," she asked him.

"What is it?"

"What should a girl do…if she is not married, but having a baby?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Hughes was bewildered.

"Just curious…"

"Are you...?" Hughes asked her.

"NO! NO! It isn't me…I'm just asking you a random question…" Sciezska laughed nervously.

"Well, from my personal experience," Hughes rubbing his chin. "Taking care of a child is very difficult for a woman, from early pregnancy to after the birth…" Then he rambled on about how his wife went through the morning sicknesses and how painful the labor was. He even pointed out that it is proven scientifically that having a baby is the most painful process in the world.

"…after giving birth, things don't end there. You have to take care of it…I guarantee you, it's not easy. A baby is not like a doll from the dollhouse. Gracia is so lucky that she has me…"

"So, are you saying, this girl is…"

"My point is, this girl, whoever it is, should go to the baby's father and tell him to be responsible," Hughes stood up. "Now, who is this man, Sciezska? I'll go see him with you…"

"No! I'm not pregnant! It's a friend of mine…"

* * *

"Who is the father?" Sciezska asked. "Tell me!"

"I can't."

"Why not? You have to tell him. He is the father, after all."

"I told you, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Is he married?"

"No."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Don't think so…"

"Is he someone I know?"

"Yeah, you can say that..."

"What is the color of his hair?"

"Bl…I can't tell you!"

"Come on, stop acting like this! You have to tell him. You don't want to wait till your child is, like five or six years old, then show up to his door and say, 'hi, this is your son!''

"True, but I need time."

"Tell me, how did it all happen?"

"It's an accident…" And that's all what she told Sciezska.

* * *

"Maybe you should talk to her, dear," Hughes said to Gracia. He was playing with his darling daughter on his lap.

"But are you sure? Did you actually tell you that she's pregnant?" Gracia asked him.

"No, but I can tell. You know when people say, 'it's not me, it's a friend of mine.' That _friend_ of theirs is always themselves."

"Who is the father?" Gracia asked, put down the tea tray on the coffee table.

"She didn't tell me yet. But I think…"

"Don't jump to the conclusions just yet, darling. What's important now is how Sciezska going to live her life," Gracia pointed out.

"Yes, you're right," Hughes agreed. "I can hardly imagine… Sciezska? I thought the only people she knew are the _books_ in the library."

"Don't say something like that! If it is a man that Sciezska really loves and he loves her, then we should help getting them together."

"I guess we could do that…but first, we need to know who the father is…"

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Al picked up the phone.

"Alphonse, is Ed there?" the voice from the other end asked.

"Is this Mr. Hughes? No, brother is not available," Al said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I need to talk to him, now."

"Well, brother is at Colonel Mustang's office. The colonel said he wants to see him, alone."

"He's at Mustang's office…" Hughes paused for a second. _Mustang's office…wait Mustang! Mustang? No, it can't be_…_Well, Ed is a little too young..._

"All right, thank you Alphonse!" Hughes hung up the phone.

* * *

"You can't keep this from me forever," Sciezska looked helplessly at her. "I can simply guess who it is…it doesn't take a genius."

"It's not who you think it is…" She looked down, with tears in her eyes. "I can't tell him just yet, it'll freak him out."

"Is it someone at Central Headquarter?"

"You can say that…"

"Do you know him well?"

"Sort of…"

"Is he tall?"

"Sort of…" She looked away.

"Is he good looking?"

"Sort of."

"Okay then…" Sciezska rubbed her chin, and wondered_. Sort of tall, good-looking. He works at Central Headquarter. Hmmm... Why, it's him! Of course, how could I forget that damn womanizer? No wonder she is so scared of telling him. That bastard Colonel Roy Mustang!_

"All right, you can just rest yourself. I'll be right back!"

* * *

"Lt. Hawkeye, this is an emergency!" Sciezska cried in front of Riza Hawkeye, who was blocking her entrance.

"I'm sorry, but Colonel is seeing someone important."

"Well, this is more important than anything!"

"What is it then?" Riza asked.

"It's…it's…it's something that I can only tell the Colonel myself!"

"Does it concern the state?"

"No…yes! Yes it does!" _If the state knows that this bastard got a woman pregnant out of wedlock…_

"Miss Sciezska, I don't have time for practical jokes. But if you really need to see the colonel you have to wait."

"But I can't—" before she could finish, Mustang's office door opened. Ed walked out with annoyance on his face.

"Stupid colonel," he muttered.

Sciezska did not pay any attention to Ed. She rushed into the office and shut the door behind her quickly, locking Hawkeye outside. Roy looked at her bewilderedly. Sciezska's eyes were widened with anger. Her face was almost pale. She walked toward him. Then, slammed her palms against his desk, she angrily asked him, "How could you do this?"

"Do what?" Roy was dumbfounded.

"You…you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Sciezska pointed her finger at him.

"Calm down, Miss Sciezska, can you at least tell me what this is about?"

"You…you…" before she could finish, the officer door was opened. There stood Hawkeye and Havoc.

"Miss Sciezska, please do not bother the colonel from his paperwork," Hawkeye said calmly. "Colonel has a lot to take care of. If you have something very important, feel free to talk to me. And we'll figure something out."

"No! This…I can't tell you…"

"Come on Miss Sciezska!" Havoc grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "You can talk to the colonel when you cooled down a little."

"What's that about?" Roy asked Hawkeye.

"You are asking me?"

* * *

"What got into you?" Havoc asked Sciezska. "You got a lot of nerve to rush into his office like that! And this isn't like you."

"I know," Sciezska lowered her head. "But something is going on. I have to tell him…but can I trust you enough?"

"Of course, if it's anything concerns the Colonel! You know how loyal I am!"

"Well…" Sciezska tiptoed and whispered something in his ear. Havoc's eyes narrowed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Hey Havoc, my man, how's it going?" Breda asked him. They sat together in the cafeteria. But Havoc didn't take a single bite.

"Unbelievable…just unbelievable…" Havoc mumbled to himself.

"What's unbelievable?" Fury asked him. "You have been saying that the entire afternoon!"

"I know it…I know it…but…it's just unbelievable…" Havoc continued muttering.

"What is up with you?" Furman asked him.

"Did that girl from the bookstore left you?" Breda joked.

"No, that's not it…it isn't about me…" Havoc said, lowered his eyes. "I could tell that there's something going on between the two of them, but I have no idea that they are this close…"

"Who?" Breda, Fury, Furman asked all together.

"Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye!"

* * *

Roy waited patiently at the clinic. He got his hand injured, quite badly. He had waited for hours. Then he had enough. Before he went to the window and complain to the nurse, he spotted someone familiar. She just walked out from a doctor's office. She probably saw him too. She looked at his direction, and then immediately grabbed a magazine to cover her face, and disappeared at the corner.

_If I'm not wrong…is that…_

As Roy was wondering, he bumped into a huge nurse.

"Hey! Watch your way!" she scorned. But when she noticed that it is Colonel Mustang in front of her, she immediately changed her tone. "Oh, excuse me, Colonel Mustang."

"It's all right," Roy said. "By the way, that young lady who just walked out of doctor's office, what's she in for?"

"Oh her? She came for a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yes, she was quite nervous. Got to say, kids these days…always thought sex is fun. They never learn until it's too late."

"Is there a phone nearby?" Roy asked her.

"Yeah, there is one right at the corner."

"Thank you." Roy went to the phone and dialed Ed.

"Fullmetal, I need to speak to you, right now!"

* * *

Ed stood in front of Roy, looked very pissed.

"Look, colonel, about what happened at Lior, I did…"

"Sit down Fullmetal," Roy ordered. "This is not about the military matters."

"Then why am I here?"

"It's about…" Roy thought for a second. "It's about your personal life."

"My personal life?"

"Fullmetal, I know you are becoming a man, and your hormones are kicking in. Maybe all you can think about is regain your brother's body and your limbs as well as the Philosopher's stone. You do have a lot of stress, and it is not strange for you to seek body comfort."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe, you should take a break."

"Take a break, what are you getting at?"

"You got to learn how to be responsible. I know you are a little to young to start a fam—"

Before Roy could finish, Hughes walked in.

"Excuse me Roy, can I speak to you for a sec?"

"No, not now Hughes. If you want to show me your kid's photo, then later. I have something serious to talk…"

"Well, this is more serious," Hughes told him. "There is a chance that you might be—"

The door flew open again. Havoc dragged Riza into Roy's office.

"I know there is something between the two of you! Now it's the time to reveal it." Havoc turned to Roy. "Colonel Mustang, congratulations, you are going have a—"

"YOU GOT TO TALK TO HIM!" Havoc was interrupted by Sciezska's entrance. Ignoring those around her, Sciezska looked at Roy right in the eye, "All right, let's get things straight. You got to learn to be responsible!" She reached her arm out of the door, and dragged that resisting person in.

"Winry?" Ed asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, THIS IS THE MOTHER OF YOUR UNBORN CHILD!"

As those words came out of her mouth, everyone in the office froze.

"Uhh…" Winry mumbled, broke the silence. Then, she tucked Sciezska. "Sciezska, it's not him."

"What?"

"It's not Colonel Mustang," she said, her face red as a tomato.

"So, then…"

"See Fullmetal, this is what I want to talk to you about," Roy said to Ed, after overcoming the shock. "You are going to be a father."

"What?" Ed almost had a heart attack. "What are you talking—It wasn't me!" Then he looked at Winry. "Winry, what did you…who did you…"

"It was…it was…" Winry couldn't say it anymore. She began to sob.

"It's all right, Winry," Sciezska rubbed her shoulder, comforting her.

"Winry, tell me what happened," Ed said, took her hand. "If it's a bastard who dared to hurt you, I'll kill him."

"He's not a bastard…" Winry wept. "He's a good man…it's my fault…it's all my fault…"

"Winry, who is it?" Hughes asked her.

"It's…it's…" Winry paused. "Lt. Havoc…"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted, turning their gaze to Havoc.

"Lt. Havoc, I am shocked!" Hughes said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sciezska pointed her finger at him.

"How could you do this?" Riza asked him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ed looked at him angrily.

"STOP!" Winry shouted, silenced everyone. "It was an accident. I…I…it happened about two weeks ago, I was at a bookstore, looking for some books on automail…

_Winry looked around, she could hardly find anything on tools or mechanics. Then, she looked up, and found all the books on automails on the top shelf. She climbed up to the ladder and began to search the book she looked for._

"_Hey Miss Rockbell!" Someone called to her suddenly. It was Havoc._

_Perhaps it was too sudden. Winry lost her balance on the ladder. Before she knew it, she began to fall._

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_When she landed, she barely felt any pain. Then, she realized why—she landed on Havoc. He lied on the floor face up while she was on him face down. At first, she was quite relieved, and then she became embarrassed. She was wearing a miniskirt. The way she landed on Havoc was exactly the way…to summarize it all, she felt his **key** against her **lock**._

"…that's how it happened. Lately, I felt some dizziness. And I'm about a week late…" Winry stared down at the floor ashamed.

When she finished. No one said a thing. Then, everyone burst out laughing.

"Uh, Miss Rockbell, maybe you need to come with me. We can talk about it…" Riza pulled Winry out of Roy's office.

Sciezska stopped laughing. She looked apologetically at Roy. "Sorry Colonel, it's a little misunderstanding." She bowed and ran out of Roy's office.

Hughes and Havoc looked at each other, then they excused themselves.

"You thought Roy got Riza pregnant?" Hughes asked Havoc with his voice lowered.

"Well, that bookworm told me that he got a blonde pregnant…" Havoc looked at Hughes. "And you are here because…"

"It's a long story."

Back in Roy's office, Ed looked at Roy and Roy looked at Ed.

"You are dismissed, Fullmetal." Roy said to him. "And if you want to go to Lior, you can…"

"Save it, colonel. Maybe I need to stay with Winry for a while."

* * *

**Note from the author**: It's crazy, I know. Review plz!


End file.
